


How Do You Solve A Problem Like A Slutty Roommate

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [75]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College era, F/M, Fluff, Foggy and Marci are harlots, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: You trip a blind man in the library. It escalates from there.





	How Do You Solve A Problem Like A Slutty Roommate

 

You’re sitting,  peacefully writing a paper in the library (well, as  peacefully as a college student can write a last minute essay) when someone walks by your table and crashes to the ground . You look over to see a cute brunette scrambling to stand up.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

He lets out a breath, righting himself. “I’m fine. My pride is a little hurt, but my roommate always tells me I need to loosen up.”

“Are you sure?” You glance down to see what he tripped on. “Fuck. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is a little. You tripped on my backpack.”

“Oh, well I could’ve been paying more attention.”

“Yeah, and you might be able to see better if you took your glasses off inside.” You joke.

“Wait, is that the real reason blind people can’t see? Oh my god, how long have you been keeping the cure to yourself? If only we knew sooner.”

“Fuck. First I trip you, then I blame you for it. I’m sorry.”

He lets out a little laugh. “It’s fine.”

“I’m  probably digging myself a hole here, but why don’t you have a cane or a dog?”

“No, you're fine. Uh, I came back from the showers to a sock on the door so I came here.”

“I hope it was a clean sock. And I hope your dog isn't stuck in there with them.”

He laughs. “It was clean, from what I could tell, and I don't have a dog.”

“There is a god.”

He laughs. “Uh, do you mind if I sit?”

“Not at all.”

-0-

An hour and countless dirty looks from other students later, the Librarian asks you to leave or shut up. You apologize, but you can't bring yourself to mean it.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Matt asks.

“It looks like we’ll  be escorted out if we don't leave, ourselves.”

He chuckles. “Well, we can’t have that. This  is kind of my hideout.”

“Does this happen to you often?” You stand and gather your things.

“Enough that I need a designated spot to escape to.” He  tentatively takes your arm. “Do you mind leading me? I’d prefer not to trip again tonight.”

“That sounds like a lot of pressure.”

He laughs. “I trust you.”

“You met me an hour ago. Matt, how have you gotten this far in life trusting strangers like this?”

“Most of them have been devout Catholics or nuns until a year ago. Now I have Foggy.”

“The roommate who locked you out while you were in the shower?”

“Yeah. Anyway, it’s generally frowned upon to take advantage of a blind man.”

-0-

“You want me to double date with you and Marci?” Matt raises his brows in Foggy’s direction from his spot on the other side of the dorm.

“Yeah! It’ll be great.”

“Okay, let's say, for the sake of discussion, that I agree. Who would I be going out with?”

“One of Marci’s friends.” Foggy states as if Matt would trust  Marci to be a good judge of character.

“One of Marci’s friends.” Matt repeats.

“Yeah. Well,  technically she’s her sister, but-”

Matt shakes his head. “No.  Absolutely not. There is no way, in any universe, that I’m going to  be related \- in any way- to Marci Stahl.”

“Matt, stop being dramatic. It’s dinner. It’s not like you're getting married. And even if you did get married, I’m assuming you’d have some say in the matter.”

Matt shakes his head.

“Come on Matt, it’ll be fun. Maverick and Goose. You and me.”

Matt sighs. He doesn't know why that always gets him.  Maybe it’s because he’s never had a real friend before Foggy- someone to share stupid jokes with. “Alright Foggy, but you owe me.”

“What if you fall in love?”

“I thought it was  just dinner.”

“It is, but it could happen. You never know.”

“Alright fine. If I fall in love you’re off the hook.”

-0-

“Matt, hurry up, you don't want to be late meeting the love of your life.”

“Promise me you won’t call her that once we get there.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“If we weren't best friends, I would hate you so much right now.”

“That’s right. You’re stuck with me, buddy.”

-0-

When they ( finally , thank you,  Matthew ) get to the restaurant, Matt recognizes your heartbeat . He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about you since that night at the library but he figured you were in the wind. After all, a few hours of companionship doesn’t have to mean anything. And neither does the make out session that followed. He shakes off the thought and comes back to the present. You and Marci talking while you wait for him and Foggy to join you.

“He’s hot, or at least you’ll think he is. He comes off mild-mannered, but be careful, there’s a fire waiting underneath the surface.” Marci explains to you. “Oh, and he’s blind. I know you’ve always had a thing for the sweet wounded ones. Try not to fall too hard.”

Great. Another person who sees him as a wounded animal, waiting for their loving care. He didn’t pick up on that at the library, but your sister knows you better than he does. Matt’s  so  going to get Foggy back for this.

“Oh shut up Marci.  Just because one guy I went out with was deaf doesn’t mean he was ‘wounded’, nor was it why I  was attracted to him. It was part of him; that's it. And he  was  sweet, it might do you some good to take a page out of my book.”

Okay, he should’ve known Marci couldn’t  be trusted to give an accurate portrayal of someone.

“Well, you’ll be ecstatic when you meet Foggy. Sometimes  I wonder if he’s even real.”

“Well, good.”

“And there they are.” Marci points out as they get closer to your table.

Matt hears your heartbeat speed up when you see him.

“Hey, Marc. Sorry, we’re late. Matt here didn’t start primping early enough.” Foggy states.

“What can I say, I don’t get enough beauty sleep to wake up like this.” Matt shrugs as he takes a seat across from you.

“Well, only the best for my sister. I’m glad you’re taking tonight  seriously .”

Matt gives a nod, adding his most charming smile. “Do I get to meet her?”

“Uh, we actually met a couple weeks ago. And don’t mind Marci, she doesn’t speak for me.”

He chuckles. “That’s good to hear. Now that you mention it, your voice does sound familiar. Remind me when we met?”

“The library? Is this the roommate who locked you out of your dorm?”

“Oooh, y/n, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah, well, I’m glad this happened. We didn’t get a chance to exchange numbers last time.”

Before you can respond, Marci jumps in. “Too busy exchanging other things?” She raises her brows.

“If anyone was exchanging anything it was you two.” You motion to her and Foggy. “I can’t believe you were the one in his room that night.”

“Well, it led to you two meeting sooner. So, you’re welcome.”

-0-

The night goes well, considering.  Marci and Foggy talk, Marci inching her way around the table until she’s next to Foggy, where they can be inappropriate and embarrass you .  Matt, in turn, inches closer to you throughout the night, trying to escape the sounds of Foggy and Marci making out . You and Matt try to talk, but end up gaping at the scene before you.

“Do you think they'll notice if we leave?” You murmur to Matt, not looking away from the two public menaces before you.

“I don’t know, let’s find out.” Matt grabs a fork and reaches for Foggy’s plate. He steals a bite and turns to you. “Nope. Foggy has a sixth sense for food. If he knew or cared that we’re here, he would’ve let us know.”

“Want to get out of here then?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

-0-

When you step outside, you’re met with the bite of the night air and you wish you’d thought to bring a jacket.

Matt notices you shivering, and takes off his coat, draping it over your shoulders.

“How did you know I was cold?”

“Well, it didn't sound like you had a jacket on, and it’s cold out here. I put two and two together. I’m blind, but I can still feel.”

You scoff. “I know, but I didn't say anything. It's not an odd thing to wonder.”

He nods. “I’ll give you that.”

“That's right.” You tell him as you tug his jacket tighter around you, inhaling his scent. It's nice.

“I'm not going to lie,” he starts. “When Foggy told me that Marci’s sister would be my date, I resented the idea of coming even more than I already did.”

Your lips quirk up at that. “Why? Because she’s cold, blunt, this side of self-obsessed, and you thought I’d be the same?”

“You said it.” He holds his hands up in surrender.

“Yeah, I know my sister. I love her despite all that, though. Sometimes even because of it. But she’s loyal and cares about justice, and the people close to her. She  just doesn’t want anyone to know it. I get it, though. A lot of people don’t like her.”

“It’s not that I don’t like her, it’s more that I don’t like Foggy when he’s around her. But you know, I can’t tell him that.”

“I do know.”

“What I was winding up to say is that I’m glad I came tonight.”

You smile. “Me too. I only came because I wanted to meet the guy who’s finally got Marci to go monogamous. I wasn’t disappointed either. You were a happy accident. At least, I hope that’s what you are.”

He grins. “Well, it’s what my dad always told me I was.”

You laugh. “I guess that makes you two for two, then.”

“I guess you’ll have to find out.”  He reaches over, running his fingertips along the inside of your forearm, over your palm until he grasps your hand, lacing your fingers together . “Meet me for dinner tomorrow?” He murmurs, his breath ghosting under the collar of the jacket you’re wearing, as he turns to you.

“Where?”

“Do you like Italian?”

“Everyone likes Italian.”

“Good. Then I know a place.”

-0-

“So, how’s it going with Matt? I tried to get the scoop from Foggy, but he says Matt  just blushes and says it’s going well. So, tell me. What are you doing to make Murdock blush?”

You shrug. “We’ve been on a few dates now. The first one, he took me to this Italian place and it was so cute. Low lighting, hay on the floor, with checkered tablecloths. The centerpieces were little round bottles in wicker baskets with candles in them. They had wood booths with lattice as privacy screens.”

She raises her brows. “Sounds cheesy.”

“No, cheesy would be Italian flags, pictures of gondolas, waiters with handlebar mustaches, and a fat opera singer . This was romantic and tasteful.”

She cracks a smile at that. “If you say so.” She takes a sip of her martini and leans in. “So, have you two... you know.” She asks, making an obscene gesture.

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah? What’s he like?”

You think for a moment. “ Carefully submissive.”

“Ooooh, interesting. You know, it’s always the ones who are in total control, wound too tight, that are total subs.”

“Okay, can we move on? I have a feeling Matt might not appreciate that I’m telling you all this.”

She sits back. “Why not? Is he insecure?”

You roll your eyes. "Some people prefer that their sex lives to be private, Marci."

“Wait, he doesn’t like me, does he? Y/n, are you dating a guy who doesn’t like your sister?”

“Well, Marci, you’re not the warmest person.”

She goes quiet before she shrugs. “That’s true. As long as you don’t let him get between us. Remember, ovaries before brovaries.”

“Of course Marci. No one could take me from you.”

“That’s right. I’m not afraid to fight any significant other you might have now or in the future.”

“I wasn’t under the impression that you were.”

-0-

Matt knows Marci’s there before she knocks on the door. He smelled her when she entered the building.

“Hey, Marci. Foggy isn’t here.”

“I didn’t come to talk to Foggy.” She says as she breezes past Matt.

Matt tilts his head to the side as he shuts the door. “Is y/n alright?”

Marci lets out a laugh. “She’s fine, Matt. What, I can’t come to see you?”

Matt raises his brows.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m here because y/n likes you.”

“Well, I hope she’s not dating me because she feels bad for the blind guy. I’m not too eager to revisit that one.”

“Matt, I know we aren’t close. I’m not suggesting we try to be for y/n either. She likes you, Matt. She tries to act like it’s casual between you two, but I know her.”

“Is this the part where you tell me not to hurt her?”

“You’re damn right it is, Murdock.”

Matt’s caught between telling her to fuck off, and realizing that this is Marci showing that she cares. “Not that I need to tell you anything about my relationship with your sister, but I’m not messing around either.”

“Good. Because if you think I’m a bitch now, you don’t want to find out what I’m like when someone hurts my family.” She states as she saunters to the door.

“Hey, Marci.”

She turns around. “Yeah?”

“I don’t think you’re a bitch. You’re ambitious, and  I think Foggy cares more about you than you do about him. He deserves better than that.”

“That’s sweet, but I don’t think you give him enough credit. It’s college, Matt. He knows I’m not looking for forever.”

“So what happens when you get bored and I’m still with y/n?”

“I don’t know. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Matt sighs. “Yeah, I’m sure you have some debate student somewhere to make cry.”

That gives Marci pause because it feels a little too much like friendship. “As a matter of fact, I do. See you around.”

-0-

You’re sitting across from Matt, on his bed, studying with him. Or trying to. He keeps distracting you. As much as you need to be studying like Matt's doing now, you can’t- or  won't stop yourself from watching him.  The way he sits, hunched over his textbook, fingers running over the braille, glasses long removed and forgotten on the nightstand .

Matt’s been reading the same sentence for about a full minute now. He knows you’re staring, he doesn’t know why. “You taking a study break?” He can feel your face heating at the question. Nevermind your accelerated heartbeat.

“How did you-” You let out a breath.

“I haven’t heard any pages turn for a while. No pencil scratching or keyboard keys. Study break.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“I could use a break too.”

“Are you sure? You look like you’re in the zone over there.”

“I’ve read the same sentence 100 times and I couldn’t tell you what it says. Anyway, what part of ‘I don’t hear any pages turning’ sounds like a focused student to you?” He laughs.

“Okay, okay. Forgive me for not wanting to distract you.”

“Hey,” he murmurs, reaching for your arm. When he makes contact, he leans over his textbook to press a soft kiss to your lips. “I’m kidding.” He assures you, still inches from your face.

You give him a light peck. “I know.”

He sits back, an easy smile on his face. “So do you want to take a break and get some snacks?”

“I'm gonna say that it’s necessary. The only way I’m turning this paper in tomorrow is if I get some protein and an energy drink right now.”

“I don’t know how you and Foggy drink those things. They taste like death.”

“That’s because they’re expediting the process. We’re trading minutes of our lives for our degree one energy drink at a time.”

“Well, when you put it like that, it feels like I shouldn’t be enabling. But I know you’re not going to listen to me here.”

“That is correct. Now, let’s find somewhere that’s open at this hour.”

-0-

“City that never sleeps, my ass.” You mumble as you plop back on Matt’s bed. The energy drink is already gone.

He lets out a little laugh as he takes a seat. This time he’s right next to you. “Well, it is- what? Two, three, in the morning?”

“You see, Matthew, the word never would imply that things that are- anywhere else- only available during the day would  always be accessible here .”

He rolls his eyes- still behind his glasses from your outing- and grabs your sides, tickling you. “Smart ass.”

“Matt- I swear to god-” You gasp between laughs, falling back on him.

“What’s that?” He continues. “Do you want me to put in a word with Him for you?”

You finally wrestle his arms still, wrapping them around you as you catch your breath. “Who’s the smart ass now?”

“Well, it would be dull if I couldn’t keep up with you, wouldn’t it?”

“It would.” You turn to catch his lips with yours. “Do we have to keep doing homework?” You whine.

“We don’t have to, but then that death drink you downed on the way back here will have been for nothing.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

A fond smile rests on his face before he pats your hip. “Alright, let’s get comfortable, so we can get back to studying.”  He moves to lean against the headboard before patting the spot next to him, setting his glasses on the nightstand .

You gather your things and join him. Except, before you even start, you find yourself getting distracted again. Deft fingers trail across the page in long, quick movements. Sometimes he'll stop and go over the same line or a particular cluster of dots a few times. Him and his damn hands. “You know what I’ve always thought about?”

He hums in response.

“When you get tired, is it easier to read in braille?”

He lets out a laugh. “What?”

“I don’t know.  Sometimes, I’ll  be tired , trying to hold my head up, and my first thought is: this would be so much easier if I could read with my hands instead . Then  I think about how your arms would get tired instead. Not to mention that your eyes getting heavy is a response to  being tired , not the cause of it. So it doesn't seem like it would matter.  If anything, it would be easier to fall asleep because you think you can let yourself get comfortable and keep working, then the next thing you know, it's morning and you're late for class .”

He grins at your ramblings. “I love you.”

You sit there for a minute, absorbing his words. Yeah, you thought that’s where this thing between you was heading, but you haven’t talked about it. Looking at him, he’s as surprised as you are at the words.  You both seem to go through a similar thought process because, as you’re accepting the sentiment, the surprise on his face fades to something more sure . It doesn’t last long though, because as you’re about to respond, he starts to backpedal. You cut him off. “Did you mean it?”

He hesitates but takes a breath and answers. “Uh, yeah.  I think I did.”

“Good. I love you too, Matt.”

He reaches out to pull you close, leaning in for a kiss. A real one, not these pecks in passing you've been exchanging.  You deepen the kiss, pulling him even closer as his hand travels under your shirt and across the bare skin on your back . "Do you have a sock?" You ask, pulling back.

He laughs. "Closet, top drawer."

You get up, unfolding a pair of socks and head to the door to stick it on the handle. When you come back to bed, the textbooks  are bookmarked and set to the side. You settle in Matt's lap. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
